El cuarto blanco
by PPBKAI
Summary: gore. en un hospital, kai practica una autopsia que en vez de deprimirlo por la persona de quien se trata si no que al contrario, siente placer al hacerlo pero ¿por que?...yaoi, lemmon


**TITULO: EL CUARTO BLANCO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: LO QUE YA SABEN...DERECHOS RESERVADOS DE TAKAO AOKI**

**Este es el primer fic que trato de hacer de corte gore, asi que todos los comentarios que puedan hacerme para mejorar son bienvenidos.**

**Este one shot forma parte de mi colección**

"_**conicas en el subterráneo"**_

este fic contiene lemmon (como es costumbre mia) asi que si no les gusta el yaoi explicito, mejor no continuen

KAI'S POV

Voy caminando por el blanco pasillo, de luz blanca parece estar hecho , mis zapatos y ropa blanca me hacen invisible ante tal escenario. Casi no hay nadie por estos rumbos, es mas, estoy casi seguro de que estoy yo solo. Cómo me molesta que me llamen a trabajar a estas horas de la madrugada, pero por un lado mejor, todo es mas tranquilo.

Por fin llego a la puerta de letrero negro que dice "morgue" he visto pasar a mucha gente por aquí, todos llegan y lloran cuando encuentran que sus parientes están aquí en lugar de alegrarse por que han dejado de sufrir.

Abro la puerta sin interés alguno, entro y me dirijo al lavabo donde me lavo las manos ¿por qué lo hago si ya están muertos? Que mas fa, eso me refresca y puedo hacer mejor mi trabajo. Después voy a un anaquel donde se encuentra todo lo que necesito para mi tarea de hoy, coloco lo necesario en una charola y paso a lo mas importante.

En el reporte que me fue entregado, se me mencionó que debía realizarle una autopsia al cuerpo del congelador 22 que curiosamente corresponde a un chico de 22 años que murió el día 22 a las 22 horas... "huy que macabro", pienso con burla.

Como no saben su nombre, solo debo determinar la causa de su muerte por si algún familiar viene a recogerlo. Bueno ya esta todo listo, hasta limpie la plancha para que no se manche, no se vaya a morir del asco.

Me dirijo hacia los refrigeradores de "carnes frías" y saco el cajón 22 y es cuando todo mi ser se ve alterado ante tal majestuosa presencia que se encuentra ahí, es tan, tan, tan... no se como describirlo, se acerca a lo sublime, pero esa palabra es un tanto angelical y ese rostro es de una persona pícara. Solo digamos que me quedo maravillado al quedar de frente al hermoso cuerpo y que aparenta menor edad. Regularmente solo los jalo de la cabeza para pasarlos a la plancha, pero el es especial, a el lo cargo sintiendo como es que a pesar de que el "rictus mortis" ya esta empezando su piel sigue siendo suave.

Con cuidado lo sostengo con mis brazos y lo paso a su nuevo lugar donde ahora tengo una mejor oportunidad para admirarlo mas a detalle: su piel esta un podo amoratada, pero algún día fue acanelada, sus labios están partidos por el frió del congelador pero aun así me dan ganas de besarlos, así que coloco mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y me acerco porco apoco hasta tocarlos con mis propios labios, están duros, pero no me importa, profundizo el beso un poco mas así que con mi calor sus labios se ablandan y adquieren una textura mas "viva".

Con suavidad rompo el contacto y con una mano le abro los ojos, es azul, del azul exacto para su piel canela, su pequeña nariz me da curiosidad así que se la toco con mis dedos pulgar e índice, es tan hermoso, pero recuerdo algo, esta muerto y desnudo, completamente a mi merced y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el, no se puede quejar.

Mis ojos brillan de una manera inusual al iniciar mi recorrido tanto visual como táctil sobre ese cuerpo indefenso. Primero el cuello, luego los hombros, me detengo un rato a acariciarle los pectorales, repasando con mis dedos los costados y engolosinándome con los pezones, de ahí desciendo un poco mas hasta el vientre plano coronado por un redondeado y profundo ombligo al cual no dudo en introducirle la punta de mi lengua.

Bajar mas no estaría nada mal así que solo usando mis labios bajo mas y mas hasta que le textura de la piel cambia por otra de aspecto rugoso, pro de tacto suave. Le doy suaves besos a la piel de s miembro sintiéndolo raro por lo endurecido por la refrigeración. Ahora ya no lo beso, solo lo lamo por encima y mi mente se empieza a llenar de recuerdos.

FIN KAI'S POV

FLASH BACK

En una escuela de medicina hay un grupo de jóvenes de tronco común que están cursando las materias que necesitaran para en un futuro se unos respetables médicos. El profesor de química orgánica entra al salón y comienza a pasar lista:

-Ivanov Yuriy

-Aquí

-Kuznestov Brian

-Si

-Hiwatari Kai

-Hm

-¿está el señor Hiwatari o vino una vaca en su nombre?- esto hizo reír a los compañeros

-presente

-ah, que diferencia... Kinomiya Takao

-¡presente profesor!- la voz del energético chico inundó el aula, pero mas aún los oídos del ruso bicolor que l prestaba especial atención a todos sus movimientos.

Le agradaba verlo pasar al pizarrón, como era bajito le costaba trabajo el responder las cosas que el alto profesor escribía en el.

Era un chico un tanto despistado e incumplido con sus tareas, tenía especial dificultad en algunas materias así que para que no tuviera mas problemas, varios maestros lo habían puesto a hacer equipo con el mas aplicado de la clase: Kai Hiwatari que mas que tener un cerebro parecía que tenía una computadora, ni siquiera necesitaba tomar apuntes, solo prestaba atención y lo comprendía todo a la primera además de eso llevaba el histórico promedio de 10.

Al principio esto causó problemas por que a Kai no le gustaba hacer trabajos de la escuela con nadie mas, y aparte, Takao era igual de testarudo que el así que solo para decidir dónde trabajar casi terminaban a golpes.

Una cosa fue llevando a otra y finalmente Kai se encariñó con el moreno que le inyectaba vida a su rutina, sin darse cuenta se empezó a enamorar de el y llegó un momento en que solo esperaba que hubiera un trabajo de equipo para poder estar a su lado.

Le agradaba su compañía, sus ojos, su piel, su sonrisa, incluso le gustaba su necedad. Llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo evitar lo que sentía por el y se lo confesó una vez que lo invitó a su casa, incluso, preparó la recámara para usarla toda la noche. Desgraciadamente la respuesta no fue la esperada, Takao le había dicho que lo admiraba mucho y que lo quería, pero no de la forma que el esperaba.

Esto le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, y sufrió mas cuando un día, fuera de clases, lo vió con el maldito de Yuriy¿qué tenía ese de especial? Nada, solo algo que a Taka lo había gustado y por eso ya era su novio.

Afortunadamente ese semestre ya se iba a acabar, pero todavía faltaba otro de tronco común durante el cual tuvo que soportar las constantes escenitas de sus 2 compañeros que en ocasiones eran amonestados por los profesores cuando se les comenzaban a calentar los ánimos (y otras cosas...) .Kai tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera momentáneo y que después de un tiempo terminarían, pero de nuevo sus suposiciones fueron equivocadas, un día los escuchó hablar acerca de que ya iban a vivir juntos, así que la cosa iba en serio.

Al siguiente semestre cuando tuvieron que escoger especialidad, ellos se querían ir a cardiología, que era la misma área que el quería tomar, pero solo de imaginarse estar juntos por 6 horas en la escuela y otras 5 en el hospital para hacer sus prácticas lo hizo desistir y mejor irse a otra opción.

Ninguna le convencía, así que mejor optó por la que tenía menos demanda: medicina forense. Muy de vez en cuando se los encontraba en los pasillos pero ya era menos. Sin embargo no podía evitar el querer matar al pelirrojo cada vez que este le saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Finalmente salió de la carrera y no los volvió a ver, pero nunca pudo olvidar el gran amor que sintió por Takao, fue la única persona en su vida por la cual tuvo un interés y este simplemente lo despreció, ni modo, tuvo mala suerte, pero no por eso lo iba a olvidar.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya tenía todo el miembro envuelto con su boca dejando escapar un poco de su saliva por las comisuras para poder ir humedeciendo un poco la entrada del cadáver. Su propia excitación ya necesitaba ser atendida, incluso se le notaba un enorme bulto bajo su ropa.

Todos sus recuerdos le había hecho enfurecer, así que no dudo en quitarse los pantalones, subirse a la plancha, tomar las piernas del cadáver y abrirlas con un fiero movimiento escuchando como se tronaban los huesos al hacer esto.

Colocó la punta de su sexo en la entrada y con enorme trabajo comenzó a penetrar sintiendo un enorme dolor puesto que los tejidos del interior del cuerpo estaban duros y le impedía el acceso. Aplicando un poco mas de fuerza, logró entrar completamente sintiendo su miembro envuelto por un extraño frío.

Con furia entraba y salía, cerraba sus ojos y echaba el cuello hacia atrás, le era casi imposible maniobrar dentro del cuerpo pero al ver que por fin tenía a Takao bajo su dominio, aunque este fuese un cadáver, le hacía perder el control.

Aun estando muerto ese chico le hacía estremecer, su piel se seguía conservando suave ¿de qué habría muerto? Quien sabe, ahora a Kai solo le importaba terminar dentro de el, ya después se encargaría del aspecto médico.

Su cuerpo ya no soportaría por mucho tiempo ese ritmo así que en un momento inesperado se derramó no recibiendo ninguna clase de respuesta puesto que lo estaba haciendo con un cadáver. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Takao con una respiración entrecortada hasta que recuperó las fuerzas.

Con un poco de pesadez se levantó de la camilla y se puso de nuevo su ropa, aun tenía su miembro erecto, siempre le tardaba demasiado en volver a su estado normal, así que solo con los pantalones puestos, pero con su levantado pene saliendo por el cierre, tomó su instrumental y comenzó con la autopsia.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, solo deseaba enterrarle el bisturí a Takao en el cuerpo para terminar su venganza. Con maestría tomó el afilado instrumento y comenzó a hacer un corte desde el final de cuello hasta el inicio de su miembro atravesando así toda la caja toráxica logrando que saliera gran cantidad de sangre coagulada.

Después con algo que aparentaba una cierra de carpintero, rompió las costillas por el centro para después abrirlas como su se tratara del guacal de un pollo pudiendo así ver todos los órganos expuestos a la luz.

Todo se veía muy sano, no parecía que se hubiera envenenado, que estuviera enfermo o algo así, pero esto no le importaba a Kai, solo se limitaba a disfrutar el cortar un órgano, sacarlo del cuerpo y después echarlo en una cubeta, servirían después para donarlos a alguna escuela de medicina.

El tiempo trascurría y en vez de que su erección se bajara, continuaba igual de dura, el placer de destazar al hombre que le rompió el corazón no se podía comparar con nada.

Cuando lo dejó hueco, como un cascarón de huevo, se alejó un poco para ver su obra de arte: por los costados del cuerpo escurría un hilo de sangre que aterrizaba en el suelo teniendo ya un enorme charco de sangre que manchaba el piso blanco.

Ya había pasado mucho rato , así que las voces de la gente que ya llegaba a trabajar le anunció a Kai que era hora de terminar. Tomó una enorme aguja y con ella unió de nuevo la piel de Takao dejándolo casi igual, aunque la enorme costura se veía tétrica, pero no importaba.

Kai tomó la cubeta en la que había depositado todos los órganos y los vació en otra plancha que estaba desocupada. Ahora si tenía curiosidad, todo estaba tan limpio y sano que no había motivo para que hubiera muerto. En su cuerpo no había señales de lucha así que no lo mataron. Solo quedaba algo por revisar.

Se acercó hasta una de las orejas de Takao y descubrió que un extraño líquido les escurría. Kai ya tenía el diagnóstico completo, pero no iba a dejar entera esa última parte del cuerpo.

Del instrumental tomó algo que parecía para cortar vidrio y con el le levantó la tapa del cráneo dejando expuesto un reseco cerebro ¿diagnóstico? Nada nuevo para Kai: derrame cerebral, lo supo desde el momento en que vio el líquido salir por los oídos. De nuevo le colocó el cacho de cráneo en u lugar e hizo una nueva y artesanal sutura.

El moreno cuerpo causaba lástima de verlo con esas gigantescas costuras y a un lado sus órganos que ya había soltado gran cantidad de sangre.

Maquiavélicamente Kai empezó a reír, jamás imaginó que su reencuentro con Takao fuera a ser de esa manera. La vida es muy irónica: el mató a Kai cuando le dijo que no lo amaba, pero después al ruso le tocó atender a su cadáver que había sido encontrado en la calle sin identificación alguna.

Por fin la erección de su miembro comenzó a bajar así que se acomodó correctamente los pantalones, terminó y firmó su reporte donde constaba que el chico había muerto por un derrame cerebral que le puede ocurrir a cualquiera en el momento menos esperado.

Cuando dejó de nuevo todo en orden el bullicio del hospital ya estaba a todo lo que daba, así que se apuró para salir del cuarto cuando y entregar en el módulo su reporte.

Justo cuando lo estaba entregando vió pasar al rival pelirrojo que sin reconocerlo siguió de largo, un enfermero lo iba conduciendo hasta la sala donde estaba el cuerpo de Takao. Debió ser impresionante para el taheño ver a su pareja recién terminada la autopsia, nadie tuvo el cuidado de ver que todavía ninguna afanadora había limpiado el piso.

El grito de dolor llegó hasta los oídos de Kai que sin disimular marcó una mueca de felicidad en su rostro y vio como el dolido chico salió del lugar con una cara completamente desfigurada. En ese momento alzó su vista y reconoció a Kai. Sorpresivamente corrió hasta su encuentro para abrazarlo siendo fríamente correspondido por el bicolor.

-Kai, ha ocurrido una desgracia

-Si, lo se

-¿lo sabes?

-Yo mismo le hice la autopsia a Takao

-¿y de qué murió?

-Derrame cerebral

-¿sufrió?

-Tu sabes bien que a un paciente que le da un derrame cerebral no sufre

-Tienes razón, le cualquier modo me da gusto que tu lo hayas atendido, Takao te quería mucho, siempre decía que no había tenido a un amigo como tu- con su típica frialdad Kai lo separa.

-Te doy mi mas sentido pésame.

Y sin decir mas de retiró del lugar dejando solo al desvalido pelirrojo que se desplomó en el piso para seguir llorando amargamente la pérdida de su ser querido.

F.I.N

espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que de antemano agradezco.

mi receso forzado me tiene bastante desentrenada, peor espero que todo esto termine para

podeer continuar con mi amada rutina de escribir para ustedes.

cuidense...ah se me olvidaba, el proximo one shot que publicare se lo dedicare a mi hermana

O-RHIN-SAN

¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?


End file.
